Nothing Else Matters
by Dorrica
Summary: His reputation and the hate that came with it was well-deserved, Felix knew this. But the recent Sugar Rush incident has left him confused and depressed, and the reoccurring nightmares that plague him at night aren't helping. He knows he needs closure, and he believes there's only one place he can get it. /80's Boyfriends/Two-shot/
1. Nightmares and Flashbacks

**Title:** Nothing Else Matters  
**Summary:** His reputation and the hate that came with it was well-deserved, Felix knew this. But the recent Sugar Rush incident has left him confused and depressed, and the reoccurring nightmares that plague him at night aren't helping. He knows he needs closure, and he believes there's only one place he can get it.  
**Rating:** T (for slight adult themes)  
**Pairing:** Felix/Turbo ("80's Boyfriends")  
**Disclaimer:** The film "Wreck-It Ralph" and its characters are property of Disney. I make no profit from these writings.

* * *

**Part I**

Felix knew it was late, and the fact that it was dark outside had nothing to do with that, as it was _always _dark outside. The Good Guy was in desperate need of sleep, but this didn't stop him from pacing the dark room, something he had found himself doing quite often as of recently. He ran a hand through his already messy hair and laid down next to the abrasive, blonde soldier who had stolen his heart. He lay there for the longest time, keeping as still as possible and hoping his eyes would finally grow heavy, but it wasn't happening. It only seemed to make him more restless, and this just frustrated him.

Unable to keep still a second longer, Felix heaved a sigh and dragged himself out of bed, shuffling his way out of the room and making his way towards the balcony of his penthouse. Resting his arms against the rail, he stared quietly at the flickering screen of his game console, which, to him, was akin to gazing at a luminous, full moon. His eyes drifted to the Sugar Rush cabinet, but if there was anything going on over in that world, he wasn't aware of it, as his mind was plagued with a rush of thoughts, most of them involving years long past.

There was a sudden knock at the door, which promptly dragged Felix back to reality. Though honestly, it didn't really sound like knocking at all. It sounded more like someone was throwing their body against the door, or slumping against it roughly. The handyman gulped nervously as he stepped back inside and made his way for the door. He slowly ascended the stairs, a shaky hand reaching out to grab for the knob.

Felix gave a startled cry as he opened the door and laid eyes on the crumbled being before him, who looked as though he had actually crawled his entire journey given the fact that he was currently lying on the floor. "Turbo?" he gasped.

The injured character managed to summon enough strength to slowly lift his head, revealing a look of pure agony and fear. Even just opening his eyes seemed like a daunting task to the diminutive character. The skin of his face was red and blistered, as was practically every other inch of his body. It was almost too much for the little repairman to look at.

"H-Help….Felix," the racer managed to gasp weakly. "Please…"

Hearing the desperate plea immediately forced the Good Guy into action. He promptly dropped to his knees and tried with extreme tenderness to turn the injured racer over and scoop him into his arms, but it was impossible to lay so much as a finger on him without causing additional pain. The former Good Guy hissed and whined against the contact, turning to bury his face into the other's chest as he was hoisted off the floor. "It hurts," he practically sobbed as tears began to well.

"It's okay," Felix told him soothingly as he stepped back inside the penthouse, shutting the door with his foot.

"D-Don't…let them…f-find me. P-Please don't…let them…"

Felix looked down at him quizzically, wondering who exactly he was referring to. He at first thought he was referring to Vanellope and the other Sugar Rush racers, which seemed plausible. Although he could have been referring to his fiancée and Ralph. Or maybe all of the above. He couldn't blame him, obviously, as he was in an extremely vulnerable state, and he wasn't exactly the most liked character in the arcade. If anyone else found out he was alive, it would likely become a witch hunt. He certainly didn't think Vanellope would seek violence against the racer, but he wasn't so sure he could say the same for his fiancée and Ralph.

The repairman didn't make it very far before his charge was protesting loudly. "S-Stop!" he gasped, clutching the Good Guy's shirt. "Stop moving…Please! Put m-me down."

Felix responded immediately and stopped in his tracks, lowering the injured protagonist to the floor, though still cradling his head in his hand. Without a second thought, he carefully pulled the damaged helmet from the racer's head and set it aside. It seemed as though his head was the only thing unscathed, thanks to the headgear, but the rest of his body was completely covered in angry red burns. Most of the racer's jumpsuit did not survive the cola eruption. The upper part of his back was completely bare, as well as his entire right arm. The right side of his chest was also exposed, and nearly both pant legs were gone as well. He was a horrible sight, pure and simple, and it was all Felix could do to hold back his tears.

The handyman gently pushed back strands of dark, messy hair, desperate to distract the racer from the pain. "Just hang on, you'll be all right," he reassured as he reached for his hammer, but he just ended up patting an empty space on his belt. He looked down sharply, eyes bulging in horror. "Where's…where's my hammer?" he gasped, eyes scanning the room wildly. "I never leave it anywhere!" He looked back down at the racer with panicked eyes, which were now glistening with tears. "Turbo…" He knew his actions would cause the protagonist pain, but Felix didn't know what else to do. He picked him up gingerly and cradled him in his lap, unknowing of what else he could possibly do at that point to ease his suffering.

"Do you…hate me?" the racer asked weakly as he struggled to stare up at the man holding him.

"No!" Felix answered immediately, shaking his head.

"Do you think…I'm a monster?"

The question was painful to hear, and he was certain anyone else would have happily screamed "Yes!" at the top of their lungs, and he wouldn't blame them for it. Yes, Turbo had done terrible things, but it just wasn't within the repairman's nature to hate. And how could he possibly say such a thing to someone who was already suffering tremendously, both physically and emotionally?

Face softening dramatically, Felix pulled Turbo closer and pressed his head into his chest. "No," he answered softly. "You made a terrible mistake, but I don't think you're a monster." He hugged him as gently as possible, stroking his hair in an effort to soothe him.

"Do you love me?"

Felix stilled slightly and pulled away to look the racer in the eye. The question wasn't nearly as difficult to answer as he thought it'd be.

"Yes. I never stopped."

A look of calm seemed to grace the former Good Guy's face as he closed his eyes, his breathing becoming slower. He turned and pressed his face into the repairman's chest, his grimace of pain fading. "Don't let go," he said softly, and just as Felix opened his mouth to give a reply, he was horrified to see the racer's body fade slightly as a soft, red glow enveloped him. Tiny, red pixels began to break away from his body, a sight that was utterly horrifying to the Good Guy.

"No!" he screamed, clutching the racer tightly, as though it would stop what was happening. "No, please!" He wrapped his fingers around his raven hair, forcing his face into the crook of his neck as he held him close, tears blurring his vision. He felt a gentle hand light upon his head and he pulled away to look at the dying figure through his tears.

"It's okay," the racer whispered, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I'm okay." He couldn't hold his eyes open a second longer. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Please, please," Felix continued to beg, the first of his tears spilling and creating a path for the ones that followed. "Don't." God, he couldn't go through this for a third time.

By now, Turbo had grown still and quiet, his face no longer twisted with pain. Felix continued to grip his body tightly in a futile attempt to keep him whole, but it was a pointless effort, and it wasn't long until Turbo's entire body dispersed into a flurry of red pixels, which scattered all around the despairing Good Guy. "NO!" he screamed as he wrapped his arms around empty space, trying to hold onto some remnant of the racer, but the pixels quickly faded away. "No, no, _NO_!"

0ooooooo0

"Turbo!" Felix gasped as he shot out of bed in a cold sweat. He sighed in frustration as he lifted a hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. A quick glance to his left confirmed that Tamora was still sleeping soundly and had not stirred when Felix awoke with a start. The handyman exhaled slowly and let himself fall back onto the bed, noticing that his pillow was also dampened with sweat.

Dreams involving the racer were nothing new to him, though they had been occurring much more frequently since the cy-bug incident, and it was almost always the same dream. It was probably the worst dream next to the one involving Ralph discovering the racer was still alive and trying to crush him to death in his massive hands, while Felix screamed and begged for him to stop. They were almost a nightly occurrence now, and Felix was losing too much sleep over it. And emotionally, he was a wreck.

Teetering on the edge of depression was never something Felix would have imagined himself doing. He probably should have been the happiest Good Guy in the entire arcade in fact. After all, his game was no longer under the threat of being unplugged, the arcade was safe, and to top it all off, he now had himself one heck of a dynamite gal. Yet he found himself wanting to be alone more and more.

Everyone questioned him. Well, everyone except Ralph, although he too expressed concern, but he was probably the only one who had _some _inkling of what the handyman was feeling, but even he could never fathom the depths of the Good Guy's remorse, simply because he just didn't know, and he'd never tell him. He'd never tell _anyone. _How was he supposed to confess the fact that he had once loved a monster? At least that's what _they _kept calling him. Monster, psycho, villain, virus…These were just a handful of terms he had to listen to almost constantly. The Good Guy would wince and flinch every time he heard them, and there was hardly a place in the entire arcade he could go where he _didn't _hear them. People just wouldn't stop talking about it. They wouldn't stop talking about _him. _And he knew people would think him crazy if he tried to defend him.

The worst incident that Felix recalled occurred just days after the near cy-bug apocalypse. Gene and the other Nicelanders had thought it appropriate to throw a party in celebration of their games being saved, as well as to celebrate Turbo's defeat. Never had the little handyman wanted to crawl into a hole more than he had that day. He had spent a great deal of his time that night in the bathroom, sitting on the floor with his back against the tub and with his hands pressed to his ears as he rocked back and forth. He didn't want to hear a word of it, because he knew he would have lost control and started screaming and berating all of them. Mary had tried several times to coax him out, but he didn't want to be around anyone.

Thankfully, Turbo's name didn't come up in conversation quite as much anymore as time went on, but that hardly mattered to Felix, who had already plummeted into a deep sea of anguish and remorse far greater than what he had felt the day TurboTime had been unplugged. There was a saying that time heals all wounds, but Felix knew this to be false. He had forced himself to move on for the sake of his game and those who depended on him. He had a job to do, after all. But he wasn't so sure he could do that a second time around. It was getting increasingly difficult to get up every day and play the role that was programmed into him. All these years, Turbo had been alive and he hadn't known it. And only when he realized this to be the case, he had to watch him die all over again. It was almost too much. No…it _was _too much.

He found himself reliving the memories so frequently that he was almost in a constant daze. Even as he now lay next to his soon-to-be wife in the bed that they shared, he couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting to the one he had shared it with decades ago.

0ooooooo0

_Game Central Station_  
_1985_

"Turbo, this is crazy! _You're _crazy!"

"Come on, Fix-It! It's all in good fun!"

The two Good Guys weaved around the crowd of Game Central Station, receiving shouts of anger from characters they narrowly avoided.

"Sorry! Do excuse us!" Felix found himself shouting over his shoulder repeatedly as he tried to keep up with his friend, who was laughing hysterically as he zigzagged through the crowd with ease, a sack of newspapers draped over his shoulder. "Turbo, seriously! This has gone on far enough! Give him his papers back!"

Turbo skidded to a halt and took a moment to catch his breath, still grinning like an impish child. "Lighten up already! I swiped his newspapers. It's not like I ran over his bike with my car."

"You filled his basket with rocks!"

As if on cue, a small, jagged rock came rocketing through the air with a slight whistle, which Turbo just barely managed to dodge.

"Which he's now using as weapons against us," Felix added as he looked over his shoulder at the angry teenager speeding towards them on his bike.

"Yep, did _not _think that one through," Turbo agreed. His grin returning, he grabbed Felix's hand and pulled him along. "Off we go!"

Felix pulled his hand back quickly. "No! Give them back, Turbo. I mean it."

The racer's only response was a mischievous cackle as he started reaching into the sack and tossing the rolled up newspapers in every direction. "Extra! Extra! Read all about it!" he shouted before darting off again.

"_Turbo!"_

Felix shot a nervous glance over his shoulder and immediately saw that Paperboy was closing in on them fast and seeing his newspapers being scattered all over the place only encouraged him to peddle harder.

"Oh my land!" Felix gasped as he struggled to keep up with his companion.

"Come on, Fix-It! We can lose 'im!"

Now that he was no longer toting a heavy bag of newspapers, the tiny racer was able to move more fluidly, moving with more speed and agility, which Felix had a hard time mimicking. And the racer's laughter never ceased.

Felix couldn't honestly say he wasn't used to this. He had been close friends with the racer for three years, and he had come to know him very early on as a prankster. He loved to joke around and tease people, and Felix always found himself stepping in when he felt like the jokes were going too far. Like right now. But as he watched his friend weave through the crowds and listened to his playful cackling, the repairman found his lips lifting upward slightly, and before he knew it, he was laughing as well.

"That's the spirit!" Turbo shouted back to him. "Glad to see you finally pulled that stick out of your butt!"

"This really isn't a laughing matter!" Felix scolded, but the effect of his words were hindered by his laughter. The little handyman felt utterly ashamed for finding amusement in this situation, but he just couldn't help it, Turbo's laughter was just so…contagious!

Turbo bolted into an outlet, Felix not too far behind. They both took refuge inside and peeked their heads around the corner and down the narrow passageway leading out into the station. "Yep, I…think…we…lost…him," Turbo managed to blurt out between ravaged breaths, placing a hand to his chest as he pulled back and leaned against the graffiti-riddled wall. The racer began to laugh again, and Felix did the same. "Did you see his face? I think that kid intended to run us over!"

"You're terrible, Turbo, you really are!" Felix laughed in response, bending over to place his hands on his knees. The racer grabbed at his stomach as his laughter seemed to grow in volume.

Felix brushed a thumb across the corner of his eye to wipe away a tear, his laughter finally beginning to grow softer, though Turbo's just continued to grow louder. The repairman's cheeks began to redden slightly, while his blue eyes became soft and adoring as he continued to watch his companion, unable to comprehend why the sight made him feel the way he did. When the racer's laughter began to finally lighten, Felix slowly leaned in and captured his lips with his own, very little thought given to his actions. The laughter finally ceased completely and the racer stilled in shock. He lifted his hands slightly, but he didn't move to place them on his friend. It was only when he muffled something incomprehensible that Felix finally pulled away with a gasp.

"Oh my land, I'm sorry!" he gasped, his hands flying to his mouth. "I-I don't know what came over me! I was just…and we…you were…and I…oh…oh, I'm sorry, Turbo! I'm sorry! I don't know what to say! I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again! It wasn't right of me to do what I did! It was completely inexcusable and a total disregard for your personal space and…"

The repairman just kept on and on, expressing his apology in ever way he knew how. Once his shock had finally wore off, Turbo's gaze softened considerably as the Good Guy continued to blab. Rolling his eyes, he slapped a hand over his mouth to silence him. "Zip it, Fix-It."

With that, Turbo pulled the brunette towards him and reclaimed his lips, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and grasping the back of his neck. Excited by the return of affection, Felix immediately deepened the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed as he gently pushed the racer against the wall. Without much thought, Felix reached up a hand and grasped the zipper of the other male's jumpsuit, tugging it down slightly. He stopped suddenly and pulled back with a gasp.

"Wait…are you over eighteen?"

Turbo's eyes slowly opened and he blinked at the startled man, his lips still kissing empty air. "Umm…I don't know," he finally said. "My programmers never gave me an age. But…if you don't mind me asking…what exactly are you doing?" he asked, looking down at his partially opened jumpsuit. Felix's eyes widened to an unimaginable size.

"Oh my…" He took a step back, a hand slapping over his mouth. Turbo couldn't hold it back any longer and immediately let loose a roar of laughter.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! You're really fun to mess with, you know that?"

The handyman's face turned a bright red and his face twisted in anger. "That wasn't funny, Turbo! My land, I thought I was molesting a child!"

The racer only laughed harder. "Relax, Felix, you're not robbing the cradle. I know exactly what we're doing."

"That doesn't mean you're over eighteen, though!"

"What, do you think I'm twelve or something? Will you get a grip? It was a joke! I don't know how old I am, but I'm probably not much younger than you, so just relax."

"But you don't know that for sure."

"Oh, for crying out loud." Turbo grabbed the Good Guy and pulled him back in for another kiss. This finally seemed to settle the repairman's discomfort and he relaxed into the embrace, moving his lips against the racer's. As his hand returned to his zipper, the pale-skinned protagonist pulled back to protest. "I don't think this is the best place, Fix-It. I mean…what if someone were to come through here?"

Felix blushed slightly and nodded in agreement. "Yeah…good point. Guess I got a little carried away."

Turbo smiled and zipped up his jumpsuit. "How about the penthouse?"

Felix suddenly looked uneasy. "I…I don't know. I mean, with the Nicelanders being there and-"

"Your doors have locks on them, don't they?"

"Well…yes, but-"

"All right then."

Turbo took Felix by the arm and led him back outside into the station, immediately setting his sights on Fix-It Felix, Jr.

0ooooooo0

Getting around the Nicelanders _had _been somewhat of a challenge. They always wanted to flock to their Good Guy and never give him a moment's peace, but Felix tried to make hasty excuses as Turbo tugged him along.

"You're quite the celebrity, Felix," the racer chuckled as they finally made it inside the penthouse. The little handyman blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Do they _ever _leave you alone?"

"Not really," the Good Guy laughed.

Turbo immediately started scurrying for the bedroom. Felix followed after him, but his steps were slow and apprehensive. Stepping into the doorway, he smiled shyly as his friend plopped down on the bed and patted the space next to him, a silly grin on his face. Felix shuffled his way over, eyes falling to the floor. Turbo's smile fell as the repairman sat on the edge of the bed, his arms resting over his knees.

"Sheesh, Fix-It, you were rearing to go five minutes ago, and now you look like your life is coming to an end."

Felix really didn't know _why _his mood had deflated so much. He supposed it was because he had actually had time to think about what he was doing, whereas just moments ago, he had acted _without _much thought at all. Now that he had time to actually think about what they were possibly getting ready to do, he felt uneasy. "This…I don't know…It just doesn't feel right."

Turbo snickered lightly. "Feeling shy?"

"I don't know that that's it."

"Confused?"

"Maybe."

"Hmm…" Turbo kicked off his shoes and scooted back onto the bed, crossing his legs and resting his elbows on his knees. "Confused about what?"

Felix crossed his arms and clutched at the sleeves of his work shirt. "I don't know," he said irritably. The racer laughed at this.

"So you're confused about what you're confused about? That's hilarious!"

"Turbo, please…"

Felix finally removed his shoes as well and scooted towards the center of the bed. Turbo crawled over to him and laid his head down in his lap, staring up at him with an impish smile. "Well, answer me this, then…Why me?"

Felix only blinked, his face reddening again.

"I was just surprised to know you played for the other team. Seriously, I would have thought you had a thing for the ladies."

Felix chuckled lightly. "What ladies? In case you hadn't noticed, the arcade is mostly male."

"Oh yeah…good point."

"But that has nothing to do with it, really. It's… I don't know. Believe it or not, I'm just as confused as you are."

"There has to be something," Turbo pressed, his eyes begging him for an answer. Yes, there was something. There were _many _things, in fact. Felix suddenly found himself smiling as he moved to pluck the helmet from his companion's head. Dark, unkempt locks of hair spilled onto the Good Guy's lap, which he immediately began caressing

"You have many strengths, Turbo. When I look at you, I see confidence and determination. Some might call you stubborn, but I say you're strong-willed. Some might call you obnoxious, but I'd call you eccentric. These are things I only wish I could be. You're the only person I know who I don't feel like I have to impress. Goodness knows I love the Nicelanders, but…sometimes I feel like a wind-up toy when I'm around them. You've always been my escape from this life."

Turbo looked a bit puzzled by the man's words. "I get that, but I still don't understand the sudden affection."

"I can't really explain it, either. Though honestly…I don't think these things are _supposed _to have an explanation. How we feel is how we feel. What about you? I noticed you didn't punch me when I kissed you," Felix asked with a light chuckle, fingers still combing through the messy strands of hair.

The racer shrugged and laced his hands together over his stomach. "You're the only person who can stand being around me. You don't try to avoid me." Turbo looked away, looking almost hurt. "People don't care for me very much. Like you said, they think I'm obnoxious."

"Well, you _can _be a little arrogant sometimes," Felix replied gently with a warm smile. "You always think you have to be the best."

"I _am _the best," Turbo quipped, smirking up at the protagonist. "They're probably just jealous."

"Well…" Felix began as he leaned down to touch his forehead against the racer's, "your value is not measured by how good of a racer you are, or how popular your game is. Not to me. I don't give a flip about that. 'Scuse my French."

Turbo smirked as he rolled his eyes. "So tell me…_why _are you confused again?" Felix pulled away, and the racer chose that moment to finally sit up and look the Good Guy in the eye. Felix suddenly found himself avoiding his friend's gaze as he tried to come to terms with his reasoning.

"I don't think I'm confused. I really just think I'm…worried. Worried about what people will say."

"So now you're ashamed of me?"

"NO! I just…I'm not good with conflict, Turbo."

"What'd you mean you're not good with conflict? You're the frickin' hero of your game!"

"_Language, _Turbo," Felix scolded.

"What? I said frickin, not fu-"

Felix quickly slapped a hand over his mouth before he could utter the obscenity. "Ah-ah!"

Turbo smacked the hero's hand away in annoyance and continued. "Look, my point is you're programmed to resolve conflict."

"Not like this. Swinging a magic hammer around and fixing everything the Bad Guy destroys isn't the same as trying to deal with personal matters. It's not me I'm worried about…it's you."

"Me? Why?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt if people don't approve. You've always had the courage to stand up for _me _whenever someone said something less than flattering about me. But…I'm just not that good at standing up to people."

"I can stand up for myself, Fix-It," Turbo retorted firmly. "I don't need you to come to the rescue."

"But still…I just wish I could do what you do. I wish I had that kind of courage. It's one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you."

Both characters went rigid and still. Felix realized the moment the words left his lips just what he had said, and all color drained from his face. He had been looking away when he had spoken those words, and now he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to meet the racer's gaze again.

"What…What did you just say?" Turbo asked softly. If there was ever a moment in his life when Felix wished the floor would just open up and swallow him, it was now. "You…_love _me?"

Knowing he had no choice, Felix slowly turned to gaze at the other male, petrified of the response that awaited him. He supposed he shouldn't have been so worried, as the two characters had already made it this far. Turbo obviously had _some _feelings for him, even if he didn't love him. He had already made it clear this wasn't just about physical attraction. So what was he afraid of? Did he really fear he would hate him for _loving _him? No, that was absurd. Was he just afraid of not being loved back?

"I…Yes. I just-"

For the second time that day, Turbo placed a hand over Felix's mouth to stop anymore rambling. "You don't have to explain yourself." There came the gentlest smile from the racer Felix had ever seen, and the repairman thought he may just melt. "Like you said, how we feel is how we feel, right?" Turbo's smile grew more mischievous. "So tell me again…do you love me?"

"Yes," Felix said without a hint of doubt or a moment of hesitation. Turbo leaned in closer, his lips hovering above the Good Guy's.

"Then show me."

Felix could feel a shiver run down his spine at those words as he leaned in to press his lips against the other male's. He could feel eager hands tugging at his shirt, untucking the tail from the waist of his pants and finally sneaking their way underneath it. Felix's hand immediately found its way back to the zipper of the racer's jumpsuit, pulling it down just enough so that he could push it aside and expose his right shoulder. The little handyman truly didn't know what he was doing. This was new territory for him, and he only had his instincts to go by. He hoped it'd be enough to satisfy the other.

He withdrew his lips and gently let them trail down the racer's pale neck before finally settling on his shoulder. The protagonist moaned and sighed contently, a hand reaching up to rest against the back of Felix's head.

Felix had to admit that he was surprised by Turbo's willingness to let him take the lead, as it just seemed like something he would want to do, being the kind of person he was. But then again, Felix _had _made the first move, so he supposed it only made sense that he be the one in control here. And Turbo didn't seem to mind being on the receiving end, if those strange little noises he was making were anything to go by.

The blue-eyed hero began to tremble slightly, something Turbo immediately took notice of. "Will you just relax, Fix-It?" he snipped.

"S-Sorry, I've just never done this before," Felix replied as he pulled back, causing the racer to whimper.

"Well, neither have I, but you need to calm down." Turbo replaced his hand on the back of Felix's head and forced him back down to his shoulder. "We don't have to rush things. However far you want to take it is fine."

This seemed to relax the hero somewhat. He took advantage of this small bout of confidence and gently pushed Turbo down onto his back, his lips still peppering his shoulder with soft kisses. "You'll tell if you're uncomfortable, right?" the Good Guy breathed against his fellow protagonist's shoulder, the tip of his nose gently brushing against his skin as he moved upward to suckle his neck.

"I doubt that'll happen," Turbo sighed in response, eyes fluttering closed.

"But you will, right?"

"Yes, all right? Now just keep doing what you're doing."

And Felix did just that, only pausing to pull off one of his gloves with his teeth. Still tending to the racer's neck, he slid his now bare hand inside the opened jumpsuit to caress the exposed skin, which prompted Turbo to gasp and arch slightly.

Throughout the course of their intimacy, their positions altered, and their limbs tangled. Eventually, they found themselves settled against the soft pillows at the front of the bed, with Felix once again on top, which wasn't quite as uncomfortable as it had been in the beginning. He felt confident now, and Turbo had never once belittled him for his efforts, inexperienced as they were.

In the end, they didn't take things very far, and this was mostly Felix's decision. Turbo affectionately made a quip about him being a big tease, but Felix just didn't want to rush something like this. There was no need. The two characters had reached a new level in their relationship, and Felix wanted to explore it carefully rather than just dive right in without a thought. Turbo didn't argue.

Rather than redress and part ways, the two Good Guys laid down together, their clothes still partially shed. Felix's hand found its way back into Turbo's already tousled hair, his fingertips gently massaging his scalp. It wasn't long before the racer's eyes began to flutter. "I forgot to mention…I love you, too," he said tiredly. Felix's hand immediately still but the gray-skinned character had already drifted off by this point.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Goddamnit, I should totally be focused on writing "For the Love of the Game" but then I got sidetracked with this crap.

As much as I love the idea of Felix and Turbo sort of having a bromance thing going back when both their games were operating, I have also developed a huge soft spot for the '80's Boyfriends' pairing. But the pairing just isn't getting a lot of attention. At least not here on FFN. So…I thought I'd take a crack at it, as half-assed as that attempt was. Romance has always been my weak point, I'm afraid. This couple isn't easy to write, I'll say that much, but Turbo just isn't an easy character to write for in general for several reasons. So…my apologies if the characterization is bad. And I really didn't want to write anything too hardcore. I didn't want to focus strictly on the physical side of the relationship, though I still threw some of that in just for the fun of it :D

I really had no idea what to call this story, so I titled it after the song I was listening to while writing it. The song is actually by Metallica, but the version I was listening to is by Scala & Kolacny Brothers. I highly recommend giving it a listen, as it's beautiful. And I feel like the song _does _somewhat fit the relationship as it's portrayed here.


	2. Mountain of Lies

**Part II**

Felix sighed as he opened his eyes and turned to glance at the sleeping figure next to him. He hated himself greatly for even daring to think about his old flame with his fiancée sleeping right next to him. It was absolutely shameful, he knew, but then again, how exactly was he supposed to just forget his past now that someone new was in his life? He didn't think Tamora would ever expect such a thing from him, but when it involved Turbo of all people, he wasn't so sure she would be so understanding.

As he gazed at the woman sleeping soundly, he realized then that he had fallen in love with her for much of the same reasons he had fallen in love with Turbo. Sure, when he had first laid eyes on her, he immediately saw her for the beauty that she was, there was no questioning that. But the more time he spent with her, the more he was drawn to the type of person she was. She was a strong, capable, no nonsense kind of woman, and it was these traits that immediately sealed the deal for the little Good Guy. It had been no different with Turbo.

"Why can't I just forget you?" the handyman whispered to himself. There were rare moments when the Good Guy wished _he _knew how to hack into his game's codes. Maybe then he could erase all memories of the racer and put an end to his suffering. But even if he could do such a thing, he didn't think he would. He cherished those memories, painful as they were.

Much like in his dream, the hero just could not keep still another moment, and so he swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached for his pants. He needed to get up and walk around, and he needed to think, and he needed to do it without the threat of disturbing his partner.

He made his way down to the lobby and promptly stepped outside. He had a seat on the top step of the building and rested his chin in his hand. He sat there, deep in thought for some time. He knew Tamora was bound to wake up at any moment and discover the hero missing. In fact, when he heard the door open behind him, he was certain it was her who had come to ask why he was up, but the voice he heard surprised him, along with the question that was asked of him.

"You really do miss him, don't you?"

Felix turned sharply to face the plump little NPC.

"Mary?"

The tiny character smiled, her eyes soft with sympathy.

"I…Who? I don't know what you're talking about," the Good Guy lied.

"Oh, stop it, Felix, I know. I've always known."

"But….how?"

"I saw you two together one day. I came up to the penthouse to bring you one of my desserts and I couldn't get you to come to the door. I'm ashamed to say I just walked right in without an invite. I saw the two of you lying in bed together."

Felix's blushed a deep red and immediately averted his gaze. "You must have been horrified."

"Oh, heaven's no," Mary laughed with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I was a bit surprised at first, but honestly, the two of you looked pretty adorable snuggled up together like that."

"All this time, you knew and you never said anything to anyone?"

"Of course not. It wouldn't have been right to do such a thing." The woman frowned suddenly. "That party was mostly Gene's idea, by the way. I tried to talk him out of it, believe me, because I knew what it'd do to you. But there was only so much I could say without giving anything away. I know the things people say aren't easy to hear."

Felix nodded slowly. "It's okay, Mary. It's not like people don't have a right to hate him."

"But you still love him, don't you?"

Felix turned away from the NPC and stared down at the ground in shame. "Yes. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"My goodness, no!" Mary gasped. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Because upstairs, lying in my bed, is a woman who I intend to marry and devote my life to! And here I am, still pining over someone who I _shouldn't _be pining over!"

"You can't erase your past, Felix. Turbo was a part of your life, and that can't be forgotten."

The Good Guy rubbed at his temples. "Oh, Mary, I know that, but it's _more _than that, don't you see? There's someone else in my life now! It's not fair to her to still be in love with another person."

"Dear, how we feel is how we feel."

Felix stilled at those words. It seemed like only yesterday that he had spoken those exact words to Turbo.

"You two were still an item when Turbo's game was unplugged," Mary continued. "It's not like you two drifted apart and fell out of love. You were in love with him that day and it never went away. You can't change that, Felix. Feelings are not a subject of will."

Felix was taken aback by the wisdom of her words. He knew she was right, but that did little to extinguish the guilt that plagued him.

"I wish I knew what to do, Mary."

The little woman smiled softly and took a step forward, placing her hand on the hero's shoulder. "I think what you need more than anything is closure."

Felix looked up at her with curious eyes.

"It certainly won't change how you feel about him," Mary pointed out, "but I think part of what you're going through stems from the fact that you never had a chance to say goodbye. I know there's a lot of things you would have liked to say to him."

Felix gave a solemn nod. "But how?"

"You'll figure it out, dear."

After patting the Good Guy's shoulder, Mary turned and went to reenter the building, leaving Felix alone to contemplate his feelings once again. Yes, there _were _many things Felix wanted to say to the racer, things he had wanted to say since the day his game had been unplugged. And while he knew he could never say them directly to the former Good Guy, he still felt like just saying them out loud, even if it was only to himself, would give him peace of mind. And he would need to do it in a place where he was isolated and where there was little chance of anyone hearing him.

He knew just the place.

0ooooooo0

He knew it wouldn't be easy. It would be very painful, in fact, as this was where the racer perished, but it was that very reason that he felt this was the most appropriate place. Such a gruesome way to die, Felix thought, and he was probably the only one in the entire arcade who felt he didn't deserve it.

Stepping inside the large, cola bottle-shaped mountain, Felix inhaled deeply as a lump began to form in his throat. Though Vanellope had once spent a large portion of her life here, he didn't fear her walking in on him, as the little girl had mentioned that this place represented a low point in her life. As he trudged along through the dark structure, the handyman had to shutter at the thought of the little girl spending so many years here all alone, but soon his mind refocused itself as he laid eyes on the bubbling cola spring. He looked up and saw the hundreds of mentos suspended from the mountains cap, completely restored after the game's resetting.

"I really don't know where to begin," the Good Guy said softly, eyes falling back to the springs. "I really thought I knew you," he began calmly. "But I can honestly say that I never would have expected you to do what you did. I always knew you could be arrogant, Turbo, but my land, I didn't think you could do something so crazy! The jealousy I can understand! I'm not upset about that! What upsets me is the fact that you could be so careless and just disregard the lives of people around you! Why, Turbo? Why?! Was it really worth it?"

Felix really didn't realize just how upset he was until he reached down to grab a chunk of broken chocolate and chucked it at one of the lower hanging mentos. The white mint detached and fell to the bubbling springs below, prompting the fizzy soda to rise into the air with a loud hiss. "What about me?" the repairman shouted, reaching down for another piece of chocolate. "Was I not good enough?!" He hurled the hunk of chocolate and watched as the mentos plummeted to the boiling soda, triggering another geyser. "It wouldn't have mattered to me, Turbo! Your game could have been the most unpopular game in the entire arcade and I wouldn't have cared! I _told _you it didn't matter! Why didn't you listen? Why were the kids more important to you?! Why was the fame more important?!"

The Good Guy grit his teeth and chucked another piece of chocolate with a loud growl. "And that's not even the worst of it! All this time, you were alive and I never knew! I was left to grieve and mourn your loss and you weren't even dead! You could have come to me! I could have helped you! But then you…you terrorize an innocent little girl and take everything away from her! How, Turbo? How could you _do _that?! Did you ever _once _rethink any of it?! Did you ever question yourself? I don't even know who you are anymore!"

Felix paused for a moment to catch his breath, his cheeks burning and eyes brimming with tears. "But the craziest part of all this is the fact that I still love you. In spite of everything you've done, I still love you!" Felix scooped up another piece of chocolate. "But I don't want to love you anymore!" Felix drew his arm back, preparing to throw the sugary rock. "You're not the Turbo I used to know! You're just a selfish…a selfish…"

"Bastard?" a voice spoke softly, almost sadly.

The handyman froze, the candy still clutched tightly in his raised fist. He slowly let his arm drop and he turned to gaze at the source of the voice, his legs nearly buckling as he looked upon the racer. "T-Turbo…" he whispered, the piece of chocolate slipping from his grasp and falling to the ground. "You…You're…"

"I'm here, yes."

Felix took a few nervous steps towards the racer, feeling almost certain that he would wake up at any moment and find himself back in the penthouse. But dream or no dream, the little hero let his anger resurface as he drew back a hand with a sharp intake of air, fully intending to strike the other male across the cheek, but the racer didn't flinch. He just stood there, waiting for the blow as he looked straight into the Good Guy's eyes. His hand lingered in that position for the longest time before he slowly let it fall upon the protagonist's cheek. Felix then raised his other hand and firmly grasped the racer's face in both hands. He suddenly found himself looking over the racer from top to bottom, remembering his nightmare. "Are you hurt?" he asked, much like an overprotective parent to his child.

"I'm fine."

Felix continued looking him over. "I just…I kept having this nightmare where you came to my home and you were burned so badly. It was horrible."

"Really, Felix, I'm all right."

The Good Guy looked up to meet his gaze, troubled by his tone. He remembered Turbo as always being upbeat and a little sarcastic at times, but now he just sounded lifeless.

"You've been here this whole time?"

Turbo nodded.

"I still don't understand how this is possible."

"I had to program myself into this game, Felix, otherwise I would have been killed off years ago. I might be the greatest racer, but even the great ones can have a nasty crash, especially if you're at the mercy of some kid who doesn't know what they're doing. I was able to regenerate as my King Candy avatar, but once the game was reset, that disguise was history. And to add insult to injury…"

Felix jumped back with a yelp as red static erupted around the racer.

"I'm a glitch. I think it was caused by the reset. I've been trying to get it under control for weeks, but it's not easy."

"Oh, Turbo," Felix sighed with sympathy as he moved to approach the pale-skinned character again. Frustration flashed across his yellow eyes and the Good Guy paused.

"Oh, just say what you really think, Fix-It! Go ahead and laugh! Isn't this what I deserve? I know that's what you're thinking."

Felix knew that everyone else would have done just that. They would have taunted him and rubbed it in his face without remorse. But he just couldn't. He was never one to kick someone when they were down, no matter how much they may deserve it.

"Can you leave?" Felix asked gently.

"Probably not," Turbo quipped. "I haven't even tried. I've been staying here since my regeneration. It's the only place I'm safe." The racer turned away for a moment and crossed his arms. "I missed you," he said softly after a long pause. A barrage of angry responses lingered on his tongue, but Felix held them back as he took a step towards the former Good Guy and forced him to turn around. He kissed him without a second thought, securing his hand against the back of his neck and pulling him close. Turbo responded immediately, wrapping his arms around the brunette and holding onto him for dear life.

The moment they parted, Felix shoved him back with a venomous scowl. Okay, _now _he could get angry.

"If you missed me so much, why didn't you come to me? Why did you let me think you were dead?!"

Turbo looked somewhat surprised by the drastic shift in the handyman's mood, but confusion immediately transitioned into what looked like…shame?

"I was scared."

"Scared of what?" Felix snapped.

"Of what you would say."

Silence.

"I thought you'd be angry," Turbo continued. "And I thought…you'd never want to see me again after that. I just thought it'd be better if you thought I was dead."

"Do you really think that little of me?" Felix replied, a crack in his voice. "Yes, I was angry with you, but I would have _never _turned you away, Turbo. Never. No matter how angry I might have been, I was even sadder by the fact that I thought I had lost you. And when I thought you were killed a second time…I just didn't know what to do with myself. It made me realize that maybe there could have been a different outcome in all this if I had only _known! _Well…" Felix approached the racer again and grabbed his face firmly in his hands. "I'm not letting that opportunity slip away this time. I won't lose you, not again. You need my help more than ever."

"You said you didn't want to love me anymore, Fix-It," Turbo replied, attempting to pull away.

"Forget what I said!"

"You can't fix me. You can't fix _this. _It's already too late now._"_

Felix's eyes hardened at those words. It was as though Turbo was admitting to the fact that he had become corrupted.

"I'm nothing now," the racer mumbled as he tried to lower his head, but Felix's firm grasp hindered his effort. "I've lost everything and am now despised and a monster in the eyes of the entire arcade. But what right do I have to complain? I brought it on myself, right?"

Felix quickly pulled the racer into a tight embrace. "It was a mistake, Turbo," he told him soothingly, remembering his dream. "It was a horrible…horrible mistake. And it's a mistake that I can forgive."

"_Why?!_" Turbo asked desperately, and Felix realized immediately that the dam had finally broken and the racer had broke down into a fit of sobs, something he had never seen him do.

"Because what hope for us is there if we can't find it in our hearts to forgive?"

Turbo pulled away from him abruptly, wiping the corners of his eyes with the heel of his palm. He picked a spot on the ground several feet away, leaning his back against the chocolate contours of the mountain. He repeatedly blinked away tears, his face twisted in a scowl. "There _is_ such a thing as being too forgiving, Fix-It," he pointed out without looking at the Good Guy.

Felix made his way over to the racer and knelt beside him, moving to swing a leg over his stomach and situating himself on his lap. Turbo blushed furiously, still avoiding the man's gaze. He closed his eyes as he saw Felix's hands reach for his head, feeling his helmet being pulled off. The handyman quickly removed his gloves and immediately ran his now bare hands through the now freed strands of dark hair, which were slightly flattened from the weight of the helmet. Turbo sighed contently, his features relaxing slightly. Eyes still closed, Turbo rolled his head back to the front, immediately feeling the other's soft lips upon his. When the Good Guy pulled away, he saw just how broken the once proud racer really was. In his eyes he saw fear, sadness, and even shame. He couldn't blame him; he had fallen hard.

"You…You won't tell them I'm here…will you?" he asked fearfully, his eyes wide and pleading. Felix sighed as he leaned forward to press his forehead against the racer's.

"No, I won't tell anyone."

Felix felt the protagonist sigh against his neck and he felt inclined to embrace him again, but instead he pulled away with a firm gaze, grasping the racer's chin in his hand and forcing him to look him in the eye. "But you need to understand something, Turbo. I care very much about Vanellope. I care about her and the safety of this game. You have to promise me right now that you won't ever harm her again. Because if you can't promise me that, Turbo, then…I can't promise that I'll protect you." Felix squeezed the racer's chin as his eyes welled with tears. "Please don't do that to me, Turbo. I don't want to see you get hurt, but if you can't promise me this, then I can't help you. Please promise me."

There was very little hesitation as Turbo replied, "I promise."

Felix blinked. "Really? You won't bother Vanellope again, or try to take over the arcade?"

"I never wanted to take over the arcade, Felix. It was the programming of that thing that ate me."

"The cy-bug."

"Right, cy-bug. My mind was mostly gone after that thing ate me. Between myself, my King Candy avatar and the cy-bug_, _there wasn't much of me left."

Felix supposed that made sense, as cy-bugs only lived to eat and destroy. It was more likely that the cy-bug had been more in control of Turbo rather than the other way around, otherwise he probably wouldn't have been compelled to fly directly into the boiling cola.

"Do you even remember any of it?"

"Bits and pieces," Turbo mumbled. "I _do _remember flying into that geyser, though," he added with a visible shudder, squeezing his eyes shut. "And vividly, too."

Felix squeezed his shoulder gently. "It's okay. It's all over now."

Turbo sounded as though he was fighting the urge to cry again and so Felix quickly slinked his arms around his neck.

"I don't even think flying into a boiling spring of soda can compare to the fear of living your life every day, wondering if you'll live to see another one. I mean, I don't know that those kids can do much…but if they told everyone in the arcade, then-"

"Stop thinking about it," Felix interrupted. "I told you I'd protect you."

The racer slumped against the Good Guy's frame. "I hate this," he said meekly. "I hate being trapped."

"It'll be okay."

"Don't go yet."

"I won't."

Felix knew he had dug himself into a hole, and he didn't think he'd be able to get out of it. He was engaged to marry Tamora, and here he was in the arms of someone else. He knew the _right _thing to do would be to tell her everything and try to explain, but he knew he couldn't do that for two reasons: he had promised Turbo he wouldn't tell anyone he was alive, and he just didn't want to lose his dynamite gal. Having Turbo in his life again didn't change the fact he loved her, and he still wanted her in his life. So maybe Turbo wasn't the only one who could be selfish.

So this was the life he had come to accept. Felix came to see Turbo whenever there was an opportunity. He couldn't just come whenever he pleased, as he had to make sure the people closest to him didn't get suspicious. Luckily, Calhoun was an incredibly busy woman. There was almost always something that she needed to tend to in her own game, so that made it easier for Felix to get away. Of course there was also the issue of Ralph and the Nicelanders, the latter being the most challenging. Felix usually waited until the wrecker was attending one of his Bad-Anon meetings before making an attempt to see Turbo, and when it came to the Nicelanders, all he could do was slip out without them noticing. He couldn't possibly tell them he was going to Sugar Rush, even if he lied about why he was going there, as he ran the risk of someone trying to follow him. If there was anyone he thought he might be able to tell, it was Mary, and he _wanted _to tell her, just to lessen the burden somewhat and get someone else's view of the situation, but that would mean breaking his promise to Turbo, which he wasn't going to do.

In an effort to make his living conditions at least bearable, Felix brought him blankets and pillows, along with food and water in order to give him a change from the sugary foods that surrounded him. Sometimes their visits were intimate, and other times, they spent a good deal of time just talking, which Turbo could do a lot of. The only thing that probably took away from the handyman's guilt was seeing Turbo acting like his old self again, laughing and smiling genuinely with no malicious intent that he could see.

It was wrong, he knew that. He was being dishonest and betraying the trust of the woman he loved, but it didn't matter now. Even if he _was _discovered, he would plant his feet firmly on the ground and make his case, even if every last person in the arcade, including his fiancée, turned against him.

_You're not good with conflict, remember? _a voice reminded him. _You've never been able to stand up to people._

Felix's gaze became stern and determined as he laced his fingers with the racer's, who had fallen asleep against his shoulder.

"Then it's time I started," he told himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, that's it. For now. I'd honestly like to take this story a little further, but I haven't really figured out a way to develop this into a full-length story. There's a few scenes that have played out in my head that might extend the story for another chapter or two, but that's it. This was honestly just something I wanted to get out of my system, and I'm not particularly proud of how it turned out. But I ended it the way I did in order to leave room for continuation. But I'm not promising anything.


End file.
